Rick Jones
| ih = Season One | voice = Benny Grant Luke Perry | other = }} Rick Jones is a teenager who is sometimes seen with Dr. Bruce Banner. He is a loyal friend to the Hulk and was briefly given Hulk's power. Biography When Bruce Banner was doing his gamma radiation experiment Rick was in the way on his motorcycle. Bruce didn't want Rick to be affected by the gamma radiation so he saved Rick but sacrificed himself and then the effect of the gamma radiation turned Bruce into Hulk. Rick and Hulk always watch out for each other and Rick always tries to help Banner cure himself of Hulk. Rick was attacked by Abomination but Hulk and several other gamma irradiated creatures called the Outcasts saved him. Rick befriends these Outcasts who used to be normal animals until the same incident that turned Bruce into Hulk. Later, he travels to where Tony Stark is to ask him about curing the Hulk. Rick later encounters a Hulk who has temporary memory loss after an incident. He is attacked by the confused Hulk but is saved by Iron Man who has a battle with The Hulk. Hulk goes out of control and can't be stopped but Rick convinces Hulk that he is a friend and calms him down which causes Hulk to revert to Bruce Banner. Later at Tony Stark's place they do an experiment to attempt to cure Hulk. They are then attacked by the Hulkbusters and S.H.I.E.L.D. Rick later travels all the way to Chicago. He encounters Ghost Rider and tries to stop him from hurting the Hulk. Rick then encounters She-Hulk and Fantastic Four and they help Banner try to cure himself as well as a cure for She-Hulk. However, Leader's minions sabotage the experiment. Rick Jones and the Outcasts smuggle Hulk onto a military base where Doc Samson and Betty Ross have finished their nutrient bath experiment. Hulk is separated from Bruce Banner's body in the experiment but later they figure out that Bruce can't live without Hulk so they merge the two back together. General Thaddeus Ross sabotages the experiment and Rick attempts to stop him. Rick is accidentally knocked into the nutrient bath. The gamma radiation in the chemicals of the nutrient bath mutate Rick. He is exposed to enough of it to become a version of Hulk. He emerges from the nutrient bath as a teen Hulk. Bruce was stressed that Rick had transformed and this caused him to become the Grey Hulk. Rick as Hulk goes on a rampage but is stopped by Grey Hulk, who knocks him out. At Leader's lab Rick is cured of his Hulk form when Leader absorbs his powers. He is later freed from the lab by She-Hulk. Background Rick Jones was voiced by Benny Grant on and Luke Perry on . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Richard Jones (Earth-400285) at Marvel Database *Richard Jones (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes